


Assorted Accounts of Rainbow Relationships

by Ottsky



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, flirty stuff, idk - Freeform, mmm, monster universe in human universe, more writing to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottsky/pseuds/Ottsky
Summary: A place where I'll be posting a whole bunch of short stories of all stripes, involving a universe where Rainbow Six Siege's Team Rainbow has been joined with a monstrous version of themselves. Various cute things and sexy things will be happening as I work through requests or just, spur of the moment ideas. will probably include relationships from all sections of the aisle, are not guaranteed to be canon to each other or sequential in any way. just having fun, really. enjoy the ride!





	1. A Very Con-Fuze-ing Situation

Jäger had a problem. It wasn’t a very big problem, no, it wasn’t in the same league as say, the time that someone had been improperly decontaminated from a mission, nearly dragging an enormous biological threat to base, but to him, it  felt just as world threatening. There was a second Fuze. It had been a fairly normal weekend that it had happened. There had been a loud, thunderous sound originating from the airstrip, and upon it, a huge, maelstrom of...something. All at once, things felt profoundly wrong, as if reality was tearing at the seams, before everything snapped back into focus all at once. The realisation of what happened was quick, when everyone realised there was a literal mirror of the base on the other side of a Wall that had previously separated the compound from a forest. The change in space was accompanied with a full alert, apparently matched by the full alert on the other side of the wall, two mirror responses. The humans had been “faster,” and as a result, when they’d breached the compound wall, there had been no one out and about. Instead, Weapons raised, they’d come across an unnerving repeat of their own facilities on equal lockdown. The answer finally came when they had bumped into their counterparts, significantly more defensively oriented and, well, more monstrous. Quite literally. The result of what had happened had, simply put, combined two universes somehow, and as a result, Team Rainbow had grown double in size. Which brought Jäger to his current predicament. Everyone had known full well that he was doing a very circuitous job of attempting to date Fuze, motivated partly by his social anxiety and equally by Fuze’s desire to keep his relationship status hidden from the government that had sponsored him. That and he enjoyed drawing it out, watching Jäger squirm and hem and haw. They had come close to actually consummating their relationship, but close was not the same as doing the deed.

 

Their monstrous counterparts had apparently been far more productive. The two flirted openly, in an abrasive, crude and sometimes borderline mean way, but it was obvious that they were in a relationship. That didn't bother Shuhrat. What did was his counterpart’s insistence upon flirting with the human Marius as well. Couldn't he see that this was his business, and not this, toy he could play with? Ugh. All his fun was being spoiled by that damn fraud, and the fact that Marius apparently couldn't be expected to stop them! It was almost like he enjoyed it, but, obviously that wasn't the case. Marius insisted as much when they were in private as well, but here they were, again, The hulking, monstrous fellow flirting idly…

 

“You know, you should wear tighter pants. Would look better.” Shur (he preferred it over his full name) rumbled, more bass and vibration than real words. Most of the monsters that had come from the merge were relatively similar in height and weight to humans, with a few exceptions. Shur was one such exception. Standing at an enormous 8’2”, he was the embodiment of the human stereotype of a monster. His head was a skull which had decidedly canine shape, but with long spikes rising from it like horns, including two which did curl around like a ram’s. His fingers were closer to claws, and he had a wickedly sharp looking bone tail. Even his feet looked more like talons. The gun he used seemed to be a special design, akin to an AK but firing an enormous cartridge.

 

“Do we have to do this right now?” Marius did his best job protesting, though his face burned slightly and his ears burned worse. “I came to the practice range to practice, not to have some big brute tell me I should dress like Monika.” He grumbled a little, pressing the magazine release on his carbine, letting the clack of metal on metal punctuate his sentence before sliding a new magazine in place, and pulling the charging handle. “All these new people, and everyone seems to want to spend time in the engineering bay! Not a bit of space for me to work in anymore.”

 

“You could always stop by dorm.” Shur grinned, or, well, it definitely looked like grinning. He let his rifle raise to his shoulder, firing off a few rounds. “I am capable of building, and keep special place to myself. To do personal business, special tinkering.”

 

“. . . No, that would be unseemly. I could not afford to deal with that.”

“With what? Your little, hanger on? He is going to get all huffy and puffy?”

“It’s not like, that, Shur!” Marius snapped, huffing, face glowing red as he put his rifle down on the counter, the on and off gunfire getting less accurate with each word. He couldn’t help it. The attention rankled him, and he just, wanted…

 

“He seems to spend a lot of time ignoring someone who wants him.” The big fellow remarked, putting an enormous, clawed hand on the human’s shoulder, rubbing it slowly with a trained motion, leaving the blade-like tips just milimetres from skin. “I could show you what you are missing.”

 

There was the conflict. The rub of wanting Shuhrat to pay attention to him like this, but… This was, Shuhrat, no? In a way? And here he was, paying attention to him. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t like the attention, the way that he held him, it was the same that Shuhrat did, that commanding, emphatic presence, yet...Monstrous. Powerful. Dangerous. Thrilling.

 

The big monster could feel the heat pouring off of that smaller human, the way his heart pounded, the colour in his cheeks, everything about him simply made his drive to dominate and control and _own_ him. He slowly pushed Marius forward, grunting as he ran his hands over that frame, letting words slip away for a few moments as he simply pressed in.

 

For a first kiss, it was hot, and messy, two men with more feelings than focus bumping a skull against flesh until teeth parted. Marius nearly sputtered as that tongue pushed in his mouth, far bigger than any other kisser, and tasting faintly of...cranberries? It was distracting enough to miss the hand pushing, no tearing, his shirt as it pulled it off. All of a sudden he was exposed in somewhere they could get caught and his hands quickly clung to the big monster, begging for a safe harbor. Shur was happy to give it too, unbuttoning his fatigues and shivering as those human fingers wrapped around ribs. The groan that slipped out of that jaw vibrated Marius’s chest, and those fingers, those _claws,_ drew small droplets of blood as he worked over his skin.

 

“H-ah, _Scheisse,_ careful…” The groan was only half-hearted, the pain mixing with his anxiety to make his heart pound in his ears. His pants started to fall down, whimpering just a little bit as suddenly felt heat between his legs, one of his shins sending a sharp pang of pain as that tail wrapped around his calf.

 

“I am being careful...Haha, that poor sod is going to rue this day~” The big monster finally pushed Marius up, forcing his legs into a slightly awkward position, exposing his arousal and the rest of him to the door…

 

Fuze, Shuhrat, had been sick of having to fight to find Marius in the past few days. He kept disappearing, apparently overwhelmed with the number of people, or simply not wanting to talk, and by god he was going to get this man to talk! He’d finally managed to get Bandit of all people to spill where that damn German was, in the private shooting lanes. He marched up to the door, hearing voices through it and seeing red more and more as he knew exactly who was there, he was going to give them both a piece of his mind-

 

Everyone was frozen, the door having been slammed open, and creaking it’s way closed. Marius knew exactly what this looked like, a hand wrapped around his throat, massaging it between obscenely sharp claws, moments from penetration with what had to look like an enormous, cherry red _glowing dick_. Shur too, knew what this looked like, but he didn’t care. In some sick way, this is what he wanted. To shut down his human counterpart in the most explicit way possible, to show himself the better.

 

“Ах ты, ёбаная блядь!” The Human cursed, loudly, storming over, while Marius remained halfway between embarrassed and aroused. Then a hand, which had been holding that neck, came off, and pressed into Shuhrat’s chest. He was still blinded with his rage, staring at the monster and loosing off “Я, бля, зна́ю где ты живёшь!” at him.

 

“English, for you boyfriend, yes?” Shur looked all sorts of cocky, grinding against Marius and hearing the protested “w-wait,” “hold on,” “Shuhrat” and more. “How about you and me, we play little game, yes?”

 

“Why the fuck should I listen to you, prick?” Fuze grumbled, staring daggers at Marius. “Fucking sneaking in here trying to take my fuckin’, fuck!” He seemed too wound up to make a coherent statement, which changed a little bit when that poor German groaned, light grinding between his asscheeks quickly becoming a very insistent pressure.

 

“Because You still want chance to keep him~?” Shur teased over the sound of Marius trying to interject. “You and I, we go toe to toe, or, shall we say dick to dick? See who the little hunter likes more.” That had him flushed, whimpering a little as he started to connect the dots.

 

Fuze didn’t seem that amused with the idea, but, lacking a better answer, and seeing _his_ partner already worked up and ready to go? He didn’t want to be the coward that backed out of the situation, even if it wasn’t his personal idea of a best “start” to their sex life… So he pulled his clothing off, grumbling a little, setting it aside. He was built like a tank, which only seemed to complement the gargantuan monster on the other side. There was a moment of tension as the two stared at each other, as words passed between them unspoken.

 

Marius didn’t know what was going on before he was laid out over the table, his rifle placed to the side and one leg held in  taloned grip. Fuze looked down at him, and he realised what was being asked of him a moment before those words came out of his mouth.

 

“Suck.” It was a command, not a suggestion, and punctuated by the pushed of a dick straight into his mouth, matched inch for inch and then some by a very big, hard member in his ass. It hurt, more than he’d expected, that enormous shaft that felt like it was splitting him clean open, but it also dragged, slowly, across every inch of his insides, drawing out a pleasure he wasn’t aware he could ever feel. Claws played over his back, human hands holding his hair rough and hard, tugging every so often. The member twitched in his mouth, his own tongue playing over the shape of it without fully processing it. It was good, in the worst way.

 

Fuze and Shur looked at each other, half grinning, half scowling, eager to outdo the other. It took everything for Shur not to simply ruin Marius right then and there, instincts threatening to overpower him and rut him stupid. But he didn’t, not yet. Instead, he reached between those legs, claws pressing themselves around the human’s shaft, massaging it slowly in his bony palm, letting his talons drag against the skin, leaving barely visible droplets of blood here and there as he broke deep enough to draw the red out. Fuze on the other hand, seemed content with pulling that hair and muttering epithets, thrusting hard against the German’s throat, enjoying the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. “You’re disgusting…” He spat out, though the words seemed to lack the venom of his earlier Russian. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

 

Jager was helpless to argue against it. He moaned and groaned around the insistent dick in his mouth, and he clenched and squirmed around the enormous shaft that seemed seconds from ruining him every time he twitched or gasped. “Of course he is, why do you think I offered? He’s simply one of these sorts…” Shur purred, almost, the vibration carrying through the bones pressed up against Marius’s body, and the shaft buried deep inside of him. The rough hands of the human contrasted so well with the sharp, smooth feeling of bone and claw, and It was hard to fight against the attention that the two poured out over him. His own member twitched and left him fighting to try and hold out a little longer, but by that point it was too late, his body betraying him utterly.

 

Shuhrat knew before Shur, not because of any intrinsic understanding of Marius, but because Marius suddenled sucked like his life depended on it, climaxing with a vocal groan that spread through him, causing the enormous wall of a monster to tense in turn. The weight of bone fell up against the German’s back as the two Russians struggled to outlast each other, each thrust and stroke more labored, more shaky. It was hard to tell who would give in first, but it was obvious neither wanted to hold that title. Not with what they both perceived to be on the line: Marius himself. So they drew it out further, labored breaths and shaking motions leaving the quivering man receiving it all overstimulated and overwhelmed all over again.

 

The twinned cursing came from the two Fuzes- like a wick lit at both ends they reached their limit at the same time. Jager felt the sudden burst of heat in his mouth and in his ass with equal surprise, sputtering a little bit at first, until he realised that neither intended to pull out, either. He struggled to keep up, and his stomach felt like it was being stretched beyond limits, but he made a valiant effort in spite of the mess he was making. Fuze simply cursed, letting out a string of obscenities as his hips locked, fingers grabbing on and not letting go as he rolled through his orgasm, twitching on the balls of his feet. Shur, on the other hand, was happy to howl, a guttural roaring that leapt from him as his taloned feet gripped concrete, leaving deep scratches as he dug fingers into flesh, marking Marius with more than a few love bites in the process.

 

Slowly, the three came down from their high, panting heavily as Fuze pulled out of his mouth, grunting softly as he slumped against the wall. Shur on the other hand seemed quite emphatic about remaining hilted, at least for the time being, panting heavily with a ghostly tongue hanging from his teeth. Marius had to swallow more than a few times to even catch his breath, wheezing a little bit each time the enormous monster shifted or twitched, sending spasms through his whole body.

 

“Well?” The two asked, staring at him.

 

“. . . I couldn’t decide...Maybe we, should...go again?”

 

The look on their faces was outright malicious, as the spoke in unison.

 

“We’ll do this until you make the _right_ choice.”


	2. Twilight Gearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tachanka, a living clockwork machine, has some negative feelings about himself, but those feelings are interrupted when one of the humans in Rainbow, Doc, decides to interrupt his evening ritual.

Twilight was Aleksandr’s favorite time of day, for a multitude of reasons. The colours in the sky, the lingering warmth clinging to the air and the ground, the tangible fact that he’d made it through another day. It did not hurt that he struggled at hotter temperatures, his intricate gearing and springs having little room for the stress that inevitably came from overexertion and heat. So here he was, sitting on the roof of the base, using a jeweler’s screwdriver to quietly work on applying the proper tension to the intricate and innumerable pieces that made up his hand. The term “clockwork” wasn’t quite accurate for him, he did in fact have an amalgam of various technologies of various eras, and in fact, he had recently swapped from a winding crank to an inertial system, (even if he still had the crank for sentimental and emergency purposes,) meaning that he was more active than ever, and more capable of keeping up with the humans he had become fast friends with.

 

All of this did not stop the intense discomfort he had of how out of place he felt. Every other member of team Rainbow was, in one form or another - excepting Thatcher, that ancient tortoise - a very spry, capable person. Whether it be the the humans, who seemed to all be more than able to keep up with the monsters he was used to, or the monsters he spent time with on a day to day basis. He, he was outmoded. He took longer to respond to training, the rote nature of practice literally ingraining itself in his joints and the ticks of his internals. His equipment was purely sentimental, a ‘gift’ given by Six as a way to let him feel uncluttered by the more high-tech choices of his counterparts. He was still very certain he was chosen as the babysitter of the Alfa Group rising stars, and the age gap - he was nearly fifteen years older than the average member, and he was very nearly the oldest member of Rainbow. He was outmoded, obsolete, inappropriate for such a job.

 

The distinctive sound of boots on tile was enough to draw him out of his self-deprecating reverie. He turned towards the sound, spotting the ‘intruder,’ the human, “Doc,” or more appropriately, Gustave. There was a soft chuckle, he’d dressed down to casual wear for the time being, and was holding a small, scribbled sign that the clockwork fellow had left on the door. Aleksandr smiled, chuckling softly.

 

“'Do not enter, large robot on the loose?’ A bit of a roundabout way to ask for some alone time, non?” Gustave chuckled back, taking a seat as well.

 

“Well, is true, yes?” His grin had his eyes alight, and his voice was full of all the mirth his mood had been absent of moments before. “Big robot, and certainly not in chains.” He sighed, looking out at the sky. His voice was warm in spite of the static that clung to the edges, replacing the gravel tone of his human counterpart. Friends described it like the amplifier for a bass guitar, where he often made reference to tube radios himself. 

 

“Then what fate befalls me, the foolish man who ignores these warnings?”

“The most horrendous of all: having to sit here and listen to me talk as I fix hands. Damn gun shakes them loose if I am not careful.”

“Now that sounds like no punishment at all,” Doc returned gently, giving hat disarming smile that he’d perfected over years of clinical and fieldwork. He placed his hands on the wrists of Aleksandr and grinned warmly. “Mind if I take a look? I am no watchmaker, but I have learned a thing or two about repairing and maintaining delicate equipment.”

 

That caught him by surprise, and for a moment, he simply didn't have words to respond with. Slowly, he nodded, as the good doctor took the jeweler’s screwdriver from his other hand. At this distance it was hard to keep anything personal, especially with those hands working on his own springs and gears. 

 

“...Been studying with Emmanuelle?” ”

“Not so much studying, trading secrets. You would be surprised how much alike machinery and the nervous system are.”

“...I suppose I would be, with no reference for either!”

 

“Aha, yes, I suppose that is true…” Gustave’s fingers were soft. Softer than one would expect from a professional in their field, yet it was not out of line with his alternate profession. His fingers pressed as gently as his fingers were soft, humming some sort of tune as he worked. There was something immediately...comforting about this situation, in spite of his usual trepidation with letting others inside of his workings. Aleksandr had to take a few moments before he realised why: Gustave was treating him like a  _ patient,  _ not a  _ machine. _ Every motion of maintenance was carried out with the diligence and care of a doctor: a professional just as interested in making sure he was comfortable as he was properly treated. It had cut past all his defenses, through each of his protective walls…

 

“I Do Hope that I’m not distracting you with my attentions, Aleksandr. I suppose I get wrapped up in my work, haha… Even simple check ups.” He smiled at the fellow, which suddenly had the clockwork fellow feeling his ticker speeding up, just the tiniest bit, heat pooling in his cheeks. He was glad he’d made specific requests for more practical design choices than others he’d known, or else he’d certainly be giving away his feelings far more openly than he ever liked to. His thoughts were finally interrupted by the gentle press of fingers against his wrist, closing the plate with a gentle touch. 

 

_ Am I supposed to feel like this? _ The pounding thought, ringing in his head like an alarm, jammed every inch of thought that he had, staring at Gustave as he tried, several times to speak. Failing anything else, he finally grabbed for the only backup he had.

 

“Cпасибо.”

“You do not have to thank me, Aleksandr, I promise. If anything, I should thank you for trusting me with such an important part of you as your hands.”

“I, yes, but, hah, I am sure I could trust you with a lot, yes?”

 

“I hope so, I would hate to make someone work with me when they did not.” With that, Doc shuffled about, once more assuming his seat next to Tachanka with a soft exhale. It was hard not to notice the proximity of hand and hand now, nor the gentle touch of knee to his own joint. The sun finally burned the last of it’s light away as they sat in silence, soaking in the final moments of twilight.

 

“Well. If you would like to speak more, Aleks, please, do visit, yes? I am just across the compound, and you are good company.

“...Sure, It could not hurt to get away from my usual fare of loud comrades and louder infighting, yes?” He let out a soft chuckle, before sighing. “I will see you later.”

 

With that, the frenchman left the roof, leaving Aleksandr with a key and a whole slew of confusion in his head and his chest. It took him a few minutes to pull his phone out.

“Привет, Это говорит Шухрат.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god i really really love this chanka. <3 <3 <3


End file.
